disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Harris, Hubert, and Hamish
Identical triplets Harris, Hubert and Hamish are adorable, redheaded, and always ready to stir up a bit of mischief, especially if sweets are at stake. They mostly are mischievous to their nursemaid Maudie. They are the sons of King Fergus and Queen Elinor, younger brothers of Princess Merida, and the princes of the Scottish royal kingdom. Background Identical triplets Harris, Hubert, and Hamish are adorable, redheaded, and always ready to stir up a bit of mischief, especially if sweets are at stake. Role in the film They are first seen stealing tarts from their nursemaid Maudie as their older sister Princess Mérida describes they are "Wee Devils" that "get away with murder". One night, they are at the dinnertable listening to their father King Fergus telling the story of how he lost his leg to the demon bear Mor'du until Merida interupts telling them the best part and the ending. They play with their haggis they refuse to eat as their mother Queen Elinor tells them to try them. Merida was kind enough to sneak the large plate of tarts under the table for them. They sneak under the table and eat them and decide to tie Fergus's leg to the table post. When Elinor has something to discuss with Merida, she tells her sons they were excused and they leave quickly with tarts stuffed in their shirts and they trip spilling some with the two deerhounds chasing them. At the presentation of the suitors, they prank a guard before they sit in their bench throne until the brawl breaks out and they sneak through the floor and make the brawl continue by smashing Lord Dingwall's foot and the conk a guard on the head. Later at the Highland Games, they sneak in and once again successfully steal a plateful of tarts from Maudie in a barrel. That night, they are caught messing with the the trophies in Fergus's trophy room by Elinor who was just turned into a bear. They put the trophies back as Merida enters the room asking for their help to sneak out of the castle. When they give a look asking what was in it for them, she offers they could have her dessert for 3 weeks, but they want more than that so she says for a year and finally they agree to help. They drive Fergus, the Lords, and the guards away on top of a tower and lock them outside and scare Maudie and two other servants out of the kitchen. As Merida and Elinor leave, Merida tells them to help themselves to anything in the kitchen. So the triplets eye the cursed tart that Merida gave to her mom that turned her into a bear. The next night, they have been turned into bear cubs and come to help their sister by retrieving the key from Maudie to get Merida out of the tapestry room. They do so and the four of them ride Angus through the forest to save their mother from Fergus's rage. They reach her in time and try to attack Fergus but Merida stops them and then Fergus is convinced it was his sons until Mor'du appears. He attacks Fergus, the Lords, and the guards until he nearly kills Merida until Elinor broke free from the ropes and fights him as the Triplets watch in horror. After Mor'du is killed, they watch as Merida puts the mended tapestry around Elinor hoping it would change her back. When nothing happens, Merida tearfully begs her to change back. Then Elinor changes back to human as the triplets are human again too and are reunited with their family. Sometime later, they are at the harbor saying goodbye to the Lords and decide to stowaway on a ship, wave goodbye, and Fergus rides a boat to go retrieve them. Disney Parks The triplets appear in bear form at Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom as animatronic figures at those parks' meet and greet with Merida. They also appear in the Brave segment added to World of Color in the summer of 2012. Gallery Brave-Triplets-Wallpaper.jpg Brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg tripletscake.png|The Tripets eying the cursed tart tripletsship.png|The Triplets waving goodbye on a ship b710_3cpub.pub16.137.jpg|The Triplets turned into bear cubs Brave_tripplets_table_cake.jpg B23_46cs.sel16.17.jpg Still3.jpg Category:Brave characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Character groups Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Bears Category:Siblings Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Scottish characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Silent characters Category:Mischievous characters